


Play with Me

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, He gets it from Jiraiya, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Torture, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, No body dies on my watch, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sakumo is a pervert, Shameless Smut, So theres this senior citizen..., that somehow made its way in there, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Sakumo is bored, but the cute sensei is home to help entertain him.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).



> For my friend, Hana for exposing me to this ship, a thousand thank yous <33  
> Day 3 ~ Nipple Torture  
> Playlist ~ [Kinktober 2020](hyperlink)  
> Enjoy~

“Come Iruka-san you seem a little tense, you need a break.” Sakumo stands behind Iruka’s chair trying to get the younger to take a break from working on new seal formations. Iruka hums at him noncommittally, ignoring the older Hatake. Sakumo huffs, placing his hands on his hips and glares at Iruka’s back, hoping he can feel his gaze. He is  _ bored _ . Kakashi has gone training with Gai, so he can’t dote on his son, and he doesn’t feel like going out to visit his friends. He just wants to stay inside and play around with the spry little sensei, but he got sucked into his seal work. Normally he would watch him, finding it really hot that Iruka knows just about everything about seals, but he wants Iruka’s attention on him and him only.

Then an  _ excellent  _ idea pops into his head. He smiles devilishly at Iruka’s back. They called him a genius for a reason _. _

Sakumo stands right behind the chair, watching Iruka, waiting for the perfect time to strike. 

Iruka puts down the ink brush and Sakumo starts his plan.

He runs his hands up and down Iruka’s arms, stopping to rub his shoulders sensually. Iruka leans into the touch, sitting more straight in the chair and looking back at him, smiling. Sakumo leans down to kiss those plump lips. He resumes his traveling hands, feeling the toned body of the teacher under his hands, and grabs the hem of Iruka’s loose shirt.

The brunet gasps at the cool hand touching his skin, giving Sakumo the chance to fling his shirt off. Faint hums fall out of Iruka’s mouth as Sakumo starts caressing his nipples. Rolling the little nubs in between his fingers and pulling gently, and a soft sigh from Iruka encourages him. 

Kissing down Iruka’s tan neck, and nipping at the toned muscles there, he moves so that he can pick Iruka up, bridle style.

“Hey, I was working on those!” Iruka struggles in his arms as he carries him to the bedroom, and deposits him on the bed, and moves to climb in between his legs.

“Not anymore you’re not. And you weren’t protesting when I was touching these,” he keeps eye contact with Iruka and licks the left nipple and latches on to it. Sucking on it, he switches between biting around on the pecs and scraping against the nub with his slightly longer canines. Iruka stutters out moans, arching up, fisting his hands firmly in Sakumo’s long hair, pushing his head into his chest. Not forgetting the other nipple, he fondles it, scratching around it with his fingernail, and rotating it between his thumb and pointer, making it pebble. He swaps and the other gets the same treatment.

Sakumo lifts up from his torture on the young man looking down at his handy work; both are glistening with his saliva and bite marks, a smug cord is plucked him at leaving his marks on the teacher. Sakumo blames the wolf traits.

Iruka is panting, trembling slightly, as the flush of red from his face travels and meets his artwork.

“Are you going to stare at me all day, or do I have to get off myself?” Iruka rolls his hips up as he glares at him. Their clothed cocks brush against the fabric, making them both moan. Sakumo smirks as he goes down to capture Iruka’s mouth again, biting his bottom lip and he reaches under the pillows, grabs the tiny vibrators and tape to enact part two of his plan. Regretfully, he stops kissing those delicious lips — a thin string of saliva still connects them — and backs off, licking his lips and smiles wide, showing off the new toys.

Iruka’s blush returns tenfold as he catches up to what Sakumo has planned. Before getting the chance to formulate a sentence, Sakumo, with ninja speed, tapes the toys to his abused nipples.

“I couldn’t wait to try these on you, Jiraiya got them for me,” Iruka goes to rip them off but the older Hatake snatches both of his hands and holds them above his head, leaning over him. “Ah-ah, no touching. You have work off today, and left me alone,” His free hand lightly scrapes down Iruka ribs, before sliding into his sweatpants, and taking them off. “And I was  _ very bored _ . Please accept the consequences.”

He flashes a big wolfish smile, as Iruka watches him pull out two tiny remotes — seemingly from nowhere — and turns them on.

Iruka’s body jolts at the sudden sensation, moaning out, as vibrations thrum from the toys to his sensitive nipples. Sakumo watches as drool slips out of his gasping mouth and down his neck. Sakumo turns down the power on the toys to small tremors, and lets go of Iruka’s hands. He reaches over grabbing the lube, pouring some on his hand and in between Iruka's legs, making the muscles twitch from the cool liquid. 

Sakumo doesn’t touch Iruka's cock, wanting him to come untouched, and slowly pushes a finger in.

“Iruka, you’re so tight already. I guess playing with these-” Sakumo flicks one of the toys and Iruka keens as the toy rubs against the hard nubs, “Makes you feel that good, huh?” Iruka jerks his hips on reflex, as Sakumo lazily drags his finger in a circular motion, teasingly caresses his prostate, adding in two more fingers.

“How does that feel, Iruka-kun?” Pushing his fingers in deeper, he watches the other man arches his back, his legs spreading to make more room for Sakumo. His fingers pet against his prostate and Iruka bites down on his bottom lip, sucking in a groan, as he tightens around his fingers. The tiniest nod is enough for the white-haired man to continue.

Sakumo grabs his face, forcing him to look at him and winks, 

“You ready?”

Sakumo slides his fingers out of Iruka and pulls his pants down enough so that his cock free. Iruka squirms restlessly, making Sakumo’s hunger hard to control. Palming a handful of lube and slicking himself up, The tall man leans backs, lining up and pushes in, inch by inch.

Iruka’s breath caught as he settles deep inside of him. Sakumo grips Iruka’s waist and rolls his hips forward with powerful thrusts, as Sakumo tosses his head back with a moan. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Iruka’s body tenses on reflex, arching into every thrust. “Ru, so good, you’re so good.” Sakumo turns up the strength of the toys and he watches as pre-cum leaks from Iruka’s cock, and more drool slips out.

“Gods you’re making such a mess.” His words make the teacher blush and it must have been worth it, as the pleasure from each thrust and the vibrating toys push Iruka over the edge towards his orgasm, his hands fisting into the pillows, moaning loudly as he cums untouched.

Sakumo feels him flutter around his cock and fastens his pace, chasing his own release. Fucking with hard powerful strokes, he feels his nerve endings fire has his own body tightens, and pulses, finishing inside Iruka.

He falls over Iruka on his hands, making sure not to squish the sensei. Iruka must have taken off the toys after he came, as they are not there anymore. He gets up pulling out, gaining a hiss from Iruka, and fetches a damp cloth to clean them up. Passing by the bathroom and he finds the toys on the ground.

“Hey, I wanna keep these.” He whines, picking them up and shoving them in a drawer.

“Never listen to Lord Jiraiya again, you pervert,” Iruka growls at him from the bed, thoroughly looked fucked out.

“Ah, but you enjoyed it didn’t you~” Sakumo teases, as he cleans them both up and gets in bed with Iruka, bringing his back to his chest.

“I’m not bored anymore Iruka-kun.” He kisses Iruka’s neck, nibbling at the toned muscles there.

“Whatever you say, go to sleep old man.” But Sakumo can see the blush on his ear lobes. He chuckles, noses into Iruka hair, breathing in deep before saying,

“Call me old again, and you’ll never see the light of day.” He mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't call Sakumo an old man Iruka. xD  
> Dear Gods, I have SINNED! This took forever to write because I got to into it, and It got over 2k of NONSENSE, and I had to shorten it, sorry ya'll.   
> But I love this pairing ~  
> Drop a kudos and a comment!!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
